


Beginnings [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Adventure, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Study, Fluff, Gen, Introspection, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What did the Doctor think, the first time he stepped out of the Tardis to his new life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginnings [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Beginnings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/888503) by [betawho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho). 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic/beginnings.mp3) | **Size:** 1.2 MB | **Duration:** 1min

  
---|---


End file.
